iGo Ghost
by Doctor-Strider-Time
Summary: After PP. Danny, his friends and his family have to move to Seattle due to all the wild fan girls. What will happen when they move into Bushwell Plaza, go to Ridgeway and befriend the iCarly gang? T just in case. DISCONTINUED: UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Entering Seattle

**I know what you're thinking, oh no that weirdo's back with more random Danny Phantom fangirling. Don't worry, this has double the fangirling in it since it's a crossover! :D Now you're thinking, not another crossover! Yeah, I'd be thinking that too. My crossover skills need some work. Anyway, let's get on with the random iCarly and Danny Phantom randomness! I always thought that these would be a good fit with all the clashing and fitting personalities. Then just a couple random ones, -coughSpencercough- to make it extra funny! Any-who, let's get on with the insanely long writer's notes!**

**Sam: Got any fried chicken in this joint?  
><strong>

**Tucker: PLEASE SAY YES.**

**Sam: PLEASE SAY NO.**

**Freddie: Can we get on with it already?  
><strong>

**Spencer: I made a butter sculpture!  
><strong>

**Carly: Uh, it's melting.**

**Danny: Mint does not own iCarly or Danny Phantom, otherwise the shows wouldn't last a week!**

**Me: -rolls eyes- Thank you very much Danny, I appreciate it.**

**Danny: Heh...heh...SOMEBODY START THE SCENE QUICK BEFORE SHE KILLS ME!**

* * *

><p>Danny sighed as the plane landed, flying was so much better. When it wasn't a plane. He looked out the window at the approaching runway and then looked to his friends next to him. Sam was listening to her music with earbuds, and she was seriously into it, she didn't even notice him. Tucker was sleeping and drooling all over the seat and Danny looked away in disgust. He averted his gaze to the window and continued to think about what he was thinking about which wasn't exactly clear to him either.<p>

About 25 minutes later Danny and his friends were sitting in the lobby, waiting for their ride. Danny's parents were going to pick them up because the kids had gotten a different flight than the rest of the Fenton's. They didn't agree to this plan, the flights just got mixed up and there weren't anymore flights to Seattle besides the ones they got bumped to for months, so they just went with it. Why they were going to Seattle? Well, Danny had gotten driven out of Amity Park by all of the wild fan girls that were on his tail constantly, so the Fentons decided to move. Danny though, refused to move without his friends so their parents surprisingly let Sam and Tucker go with the Fenton's, despite the Manson's hate for the family of crazy ghost hunters. Now, here they were, waiting for the familiar sound of Jack honking the horn like a maniac, Maddie shushing him and Jazz muttering under her breath about therapy.

Danny was startled out of his daze by the familiar horn honking, the shushing and the muttering. He shook his head as he got up, yanked the earbuds out of the ears of an angry Sam and snapped the sticky Tucker awake.

"DANNY! What was that for? I was just getting to the part about death!" A pissed Sam yelled and Danny opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by another honk of a horn.

"Danny-boy! Round up your friends and shove yourselves in the back, pronto!" Jack Fenton yelled to the somewhat relieved Danny. Sam scowled at Danny.

"Just you wait..." She said, rubbing her ears where the earbuds had been yanked out painfully. Tucker laughed sheepishly and followed the halfa who was speeding to the car to try and get a seat as far away as possible from his angry girlfriend. Jazz rolled her eyes as her brother leaped into the seat behind her, did half a somersault and hit his head on the right door.

"Note to self, never do flying leaps into car doors..." He said, pain in his voice. He rubbed his head as Jazz rolled her eyes again and went back to her book about teen therapy. Maddie instantly turned around to see if her baby boy was all right.

"You okay Danny? Where does it hurt?" She said, leaning over the middle of the van and to the back seats, trying to see her son. Danny nodded and pointed to his head.

"I'm fine mom, no need to worry." He said, scooting to the back of his chair, just outside his mother's reach. His mom sighed with relief and turned around to the her overweight husband who was leaning on the horn while eating a bag of fudge. Maddie sighed and just pulled his elbow off the horn and let him gorge himself with the brown candy. He held out the bag to her and she just shook her head and he smiled goofily.

"Mowe of me then!" He said thickly, mouth full of fudge. Jazz looked away, completely revolted and turned around to see her little brother shoving himself against the window, the techno geek sitting warily in the middle and the goth sending dangerous glances to the ghost boy out of the corner of her eye. She sweatdropped and went back to her book, shaking her head.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the Fenton's and friends made it to the hotel they would be staying at, Bushwell Plaza, all in one piece somehow. Before stopping, they had all gotten disguises just in case something went wrong and more fan girls showed up.<p>

Danny had brushed his hair into spikes and dyed it brown, just in case. He also put in green contacts for when he got angry and his eyes flashed green so it wouldn't be as obvious. He got a completely new wardrobe consisting of green cargo pants and a blue and orange shirt, just in case someone was creepy enough to study his clothes.

Sam had surprisingly not needed to dye her hair since she dyed to black regularly. She let the dye wash out so it was a rich, light blonde and she put it up in pig tails. She had refused to take off her make-up and goth clothes so she dyed the tips of her hair black and she just made her outfit slightly different.

Tucker was a bit harder. He changed out his red beret for a green baseball cap, but not without lots of complaining. He finally agreed but still kept his beret since he just couldn't let it go. He ended up with regular jeans and a yellow top, nothing fancy. He got new glasses too just in case.

Jazz took out her headband and cut her hair so it was a bit shorter, but not tons because she just wouldn't allow the hairdresser to do that. She made it very curly at the ends so it was less recognizable and she put it purple streaks, just as a diversion. She then got a silver and gold shirt with some black pants as her new wardrobe.

Maddie took off her jumpsuit with a little pushing and got a regular mom set of clothes, but she still kept the jumpsuit for emergencies. She also got a utility belt that she would hide with a long shirt, decked out with various Fenton inventions, just for emergencies.

Jack was the hardest one to convince to ditch the old clothes. He just wouldn't give up his huge, orange, ghost fighting jumpsuit. Finally Maddie managed to pull it off him and stuck him in some dad clothes, the kind a semi-normal dad would wear. Of course, Jack kept his jumpsuit and vowed to never let it go.

Then the problem of names showed up, they would obviously have to change them. They couldn't all switch names, anyone could figure that out. And a girl named Tucker, not going to slide.

Danny eventually decided on the name Cal, for no apparent reason. No relation or thought intended whatsoever. Tucker picked Marcus for the same reason. Sam picked Alex because it was a short, slightly boyish name like Sam. Jazz picked Jenna because it started with a J so she wouldn't have to get rid of her favorite J necklace. Maddie picked Jennifer, no reason like the boys. Jack picked Bob because Tucker, who was snickering the whole time but this went unnoticed by Mr. Fenton, said it would be a 'cool' name.

* * *

><p>Now they were all checking in with the angry doorman, Lewbert.<p>

"What is with the brown thing on the side of his face?" Tucker whispered. Danny shrugged and Sam turned away from it, completely and utterly revolted.

"I think it's a mole or fungus or something..." Sam said, on the verge of puking on her new shoes. Jazz squinted at it and stuck her tongue out.

"Blech, it's an extra large _wart_!" She whisper screamed. Danny started doubling over, Tucker retched, Sam closed her eyes in displeasure and Jazz shook her head. Maddie turned around at the sound of Tucker's loud retching and the kids instantly stood back up like normal. Danny pretended to be looking at his shoe, Tucker fake-coughed, the goth sighed and Jazz licked her lips. Maddie looked at them sideways and turned back around. The kids sighed with relief and just tried to forget about the large wart, even though it was pretty hard.

* * *

><p>Another 30 minutes later they had finished checking in and they were on their way up to their room. It had taken so long because apparently Lewbert was very cranky and didn't like fat men who loved fudge like a passion. He also didn't like their credit cards because they had cartoon hologram ghosts on them. They had finally finished when Maddie pulled out another one and swiped it before Lewbert could interject.<p>

The elevator stopped at the 8th floor and they all got off. When they took a turn down the hallway, they saw a black haired girl and a blonde girl fighting with the black haired boy across from them.

"C'mon Freddie just do it!" The black haired girl said in a pleading tone.

"No! No matter how much you bribe me!" 'Freddie' said.

"I'll _kiss_ you." The black haired girl said again, puffing out her lips tauntingly. Freddie flushed.

"N-N-No. Just no." He stuttered. The blonde walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar with one hand and chewed on a piece of meat with the other.

"Look_ Freward_, you lost the bet so you have to do it." The blonde said menacingly. The boy sighed unhappily and nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it. So you'll put me down now?" He asked somewhat relieved.

"Never said that." The blonde said plainly and Freddie groaned.

"Why Sam why...Carly, help me!" He shouted and 'Carly' shrugged. Sam smirked deviously and yanked him into one of the apartments by the collar. The Fenton's and friends sweatdropped and walked past the two open apartment's hearing groans from the one the girls and boy went into, and to their room, 8-D

"Wait, why is 8-D all the way down here, while 8-H is up there...?" Jazz asked, eyeing the room number and everyone shrugged. Maddie turned the key and the door opened, revealing their new apartment.

**Well, that's a wrap! Did anyone notice the episode reference I made? If you did, please tell me because I forgot! ^^;; Anyway, how was my first chapter!  
><strong>

**Danny: Bad.**

**Me: How dare you...**

**Danny: It's opposite day, so that means good!**

**Me: Whatever, REVIEW PWEASE! **


	2. Apartments

**Chapter 2 comes out of the blue! Sorry for that...^^;; Anyway, I'm finally working on this. I update somewhat fast, but not fast enough to be satisfied with myself. And Phantom-Stelo, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE FIRST REVIEW! I sure will continue it! I have a lot of confidence in this fic. Anyway...on with the random bit that people usually put here.**

**Tucker: WHY DO I HAVE TO HAVE A STUPID YELLOW SHIRT?**

**Sam: Why is my name Alex...?  
><strong>

**Jack: I'll love you forever, orange spandex...**

**Me: Let's just get on with it...*sweatdrop*...**

**Carly: Mint does not own Danny Phantom, iCarly, or any other references she may make.**

**Me: Thank you Carly, you handle it so much better than Danny.**

* * *

><p>The Fenton's and friends looked in the apartment and sighed, at least it was big. Tucker ran in and plopped on the couch in front of the TV and flicked it on, instantly surfing the channels.<p>

"Wow, Cal..." Sam said, putting emphasis on Cal.

"Hey, I'm Cal!" Danny shouted angrily and Tucker nodded.

"I'm Marcus! Get your facts straight woman!" Tucker demanded angrily. Sam raised an eyebrow and the techno geek crumbled. "Okay fine, just don't kill me..." Sam nodded and Jazz sweatdropped. Danny just shook his head and scanned the rather large apartment.

"Wow, pretty nice. Hey and look, there's an upstairs." Danny said, rushing up the stairs.

"Have fun with that, I'll keep the couch warm for ya." Tucker called, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Where's dad...?" Jazz asked as she swept the room. Her eyes flew past the kitchen and they stopped in front of the fridge to see a giant blob, her dad. What a surprise. He was stuffing his fudge in the fridge, another surprise.

Sam decided to follow Danny up the stairs, nothing else to do. Watching TV with Tucker was out, learning about ghost hunting with Maddie was out too, eating fudge with Jack would be boring, girl talk with Jazz usually got EXTREMELY personal and doing her own thing didn't sound very appealing so following her boyfriend with whatever stupidity he was up to was her best bet.

Danny heard footsteps behind him and whipped his head around quickly but only seeing Sam.

"Guess I'm still paranoid about ghosts, huh?" Danny said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. Sam smiled softly and giggled.

"Well Mr. Paranoia, let's get up the stairs before you faint and fall down them." Sam said smugly and Danny felt a slight pink blush crawl across his face. He looked down at the wood stairs and Sam walked up next to him.

"C'mon, let's go." The goth said, putting her arm around the blushing halfa. Danny nodded, still blushing slightly and shook her arm off. He continued to walk up the stairs, but he looked down the whole time, deep in thought. Sam continued to smile softly at the back of the teen halfa's now brown spiky hair. She sighed quietly to herself, she felt sorta scared for him since he had to protect another secret now, right after he had gotten rid of a really big one.

* * *

><p><span>Carly's POV<span>

"C'mon Sam, scootch your bootch!" I yelled to my blonde haired friend who was really taking a long time. I finally saw her blonde head bob up the stairs and I sighed with relief, she was always late. I mean always. She burst through the door and stopped next to me to catch her breath.

"I'm here...no worries..." Sam said, assuming I was worrying. I rolled my eyes and smiled, then shoved her in the arm.

"Let's just start the show. Freddie, start up your nerd gear." I said, motioning to Freddie. He scowled at me and picked up his camera.

"In 5, 4, 3, huh?"

"Well that's a new number, huh. So now it's 1, 2, 3, huh, 4, derf, 5!" I said sarcastically and Freddie pointed to the elevator that appeared to be moving. Thing is, it wasn't supposed to stop on this floor right now. This is getting creepy. Sam was inching toward it all stealthily, why does she even bother?

"Sam why are y-?" I began to ask, but she cut me off and shushed me. I shrugged, whatever. She can deal with whoever was in there, but it was gonna get ugly so I decided not to get involved. I backed up and Freddie turned on his camera so he could get good shots of whatever was about to happen.

* * *

><p><span>Danny's POV<span>

Me and Sam stood in the small elevator for no real reason. I looked out the weird little window and watched the machinery work outside the elevator itself but out in the shaft. Why were we even here? Sam had just dragged me in once we got to the top of the stairs and started pushing random buttons and here we were, being jerked up and down throughout the large apartment building.

I was starting to wonder when we would stop, but then the elevator stopped and dinged. Finally, non confined spaces. The door flew up slowly and revealed the kids we had seen before in the hall. The blonde was right next to the elevator, sliding along the wall stealthily even though she was in full view. The boy was holding a camera and video taping the whole thing for some reason, it's not like anyone was going to see this or something. The black haired girl was just sitting there, watching me and Sam intently, expecting us to do something. I then had the slight feeling we weren't supposed to be here.

"Why are you here? I thought this floor wasn't accessible during the show, Freddie." The girl said to break the silence. The first part was obviously directed at us and the second was at the boy. The boy shrugged and continued to tape the whole thing on that huge camera of his. I was surprised he could hold it, he didn't seem all that muscular. Sam then decided to speak.

"Well, uh, you see we're new here and we were just taking a little tour and the elevator just stopped on this floor, sorry about that. I'm Alex by the way and that's Cal." Sam said bravely, at least she got my alias right. I nodded to try and convince them further, and it worked mostly. The black haired ones bought it, hook line and sinker. The blonde on the other hand, didn't.

"Why should we believe you?" The blonde started and the black haired girl glared at her. I just decided to answer it. I was right about to say 'Cause I saved the whole freaking world, that's why,' but I thought that wouldn't make sense since I'm Cal, not Danny.

"Well," I started, pathetic beginning. Not going to make it more convincing. "Do we look threatening?" I asked lamely, like they were going to believe that. Well apparently they did because the blonde sighed and shook her head.

"Well, you got me there. Fine, we believe you." She said and the black haired girl smiled at her.

"Good girl. I'm Carly, that's Sam and he's Freddie. Sorry if we took things the wrong way." Carly said with a smile while pointing to her friends. Sam shook her head, wow. What a struggle, being nice to people she barely knows. Yet this is a new Sam so I guess she was open for change.

"No, we intruded. We're very sorry." She said with surprising sincerity. I looked at her and mouthed, 'We are?' and she just glared at me and shoved me in the elbow. I mouthed 'OWWW!' but she just ignored me. Sam the blonde snorted at this.

"I like you, wanna go downstairs for some of Carly's food?" She asked and Carly glared at her playfully.

"I told you not to give out my food. Because it's mine! But do you?" Carly said, changing emotions quickly. We nodded and Freddie finally spoke up.

"Don't we have iCarly?" He asked with a worried tone. Me and Sam were confused, what was iCarly? Well, guess that could wait. Carly shrugged.

"We can do it in a bit." She said casually and Freddie seemed a bit taken aback.

"If we're intruding on anything, it's fine." I said, getting ready to turn around but the other Sam grabbed my arm and twisted it so I turned back around. I cradled my arm as she began to speak.

"No, it's not fine for you to leave. Downstairs. Now." She said and I nodded quickly, running for the door with Sam not far behind. Carly and Freddie sweatdropped and ran after us before their Sam twisted their arms too.

**That's a wrap people! I finished this a bit later than expected ^^;;. Anyway...**

**Sam P: I like twisting arms.**

**Me: *sweatdrop* Okaaaay...?**

**Danny: THAT HURT! MEANIE!**

**Carly: What the frik?**

**Spencer: WHEN DO I COME IN?**

**Me: Later! Shut up or it'll be never. I'd actually never do that cuz I love Spencer 3**

**Spencer: *Backs away slowly***

**Me: Did I just say that out loud?**

**Everyone: *Nods slowly***

**Me: Oh. Crap. Review me thanks you!**


	3. Awkward Moments

**Now that you want me so much, I have updated! *applause* DragonWhisperer123, I'm pretty new myself and I'm delighted you like my writing! Phantom Stelo, thanks for your continued reviews! I ish uber happy! 7deadlysins, correct! I knew that, I just wanted to pose a challenge ^^;;**

**Sam P: Are there any more ribs?  
><strong>

**Spencer: DO I COME IN ON THIS CHAPTER OR WHAT?**

**Me: Yes, yes you do Spencer. But you won't get any more if you PUSH IT.**

**Spencer: Fine...**

**Carly: Mint does not own Danny Phantom or iCarly. Enjoy!**

**Me: Another job well done!**

**Danny: *mutters something***

**Me: DON'T YOU DARE GO THERE WITH ME BOY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer's POV<strong>

I was just working on a new sculpture when I heard loud clamoring down the steps, must be those crazy kids as usual. I turned around from me latest sculpture to see my little sister, her violent blonde haired friend and her geeky other little friend run down the steps but in front of them was a blonde haired girl with black tips and heavy makeup. She must be goth, from all the black I thought to myself. Next to her was a brown haired boy with spiky hair. Geez, that hair could make someone bleed it looked so sharp.

"Who are the new kiddles?" I asked goofily and Carly just shoved me in the arm playfully. The two unknown teens stared at me and tilted their heads to the side, typical for when kids first meet me. Sam doubled over laughing while Freddie just snorted.

"I see you made up a new word." Carly said, running for the fridge. I nodded and ruffled the web sensation's hair but noticed there was still glue on my hand. Carly seemed to notice this too. She looked up at me, totally not amused.

"There's glue on your hand, isn't there?" She asked and I nodded slowly, pulling my hand from her hair. She sighed testily and started heading for the bathroom.

"I'll start the shower..." She said and after she left, I started snickering, like I would. Freddie joined me and so did Sam, but the other teens were just eyeing us like _we_ were the weird ones in this situation. Well, technically we were but they were still out of place themselves.

"Uh, well, this is awkward..." I said to try and break the silence. Of course, everything just got more awkward and for the next few seconds, the only sound was Carly's shower and the ticking of the clock.

"Uh, we can go if you want..." The brown haired boy started, but Sam glared at him and he stopped instantly and shook his head.

"But we can also stay, yeah, stay..." He said, sounding nervous and Sam nodded and looked away. I looked at Sam who shrugged and put her hands up in denial. Freddie sighed and the blonde haired girl just looked around the apartment, not showing much in the way of emotion.

"So anyway, do you guys live around here?" Freddie asked with that same awkward sound to his voice as I had. The two nodded.

"Yeah, we just moved in today. We live just down the hall in 8-D." They said and I started snickering. Freddie and Sam joined me while the two tilted their heads and looked at us.

"Oh, well it's funny because Freddie's apartment was 8-D until this thug named the Shadow Hammer went after him so I changed the apartment numbers to tip him off." I said, holding back my laughter.

"So, there's a crazy thug on the loose that's going to come for us because we're in 8-D?" The boy asked and I shook my head.

"Nah, he already checked the apartment months ago. Yet they still haven't caught him..." I said thoughtfully. After a few seconds I noticed I had obviously scared them a bit so I decided to change the subject to wiggle my way out of this awkward situation.

"Sooo...what are your names?" I asked and first the blonde spoke up.

"I'm Sa-Alex! Alex, yeah, Alex...heh, heh, heh..." Alex trailed off and the boy elbowed her and whispered something. Her face turned red and she stomped on his foot, hard.

"OWOWOWOWOW! THANKS A LOT!" He shouted, jumping up and down, holding his injured foot in his hand. Sam started busting out with laughter so hard she had to sit down while Freddie sweatdropped. The spiky haired kid finally calmed down, a small tear still in his green eye and plopped down on a stool.

"I'm Cal..." He said, still cradling his foot while Alex sat next to him and smirked slightly. He scowled at her and I just didn't bother asking.

"I'm Carly's older brother Spencer. But you would know that if you watch iCarly. Do you?" The look on their faces told me they obviously didn't.

"It's a webshow Carly, Sam and I do once a week, every week. It will actually start recording tomorrow, but we were going to do rehearsal right when you came up. " Freddie explained. Alex and Cal nodded.

"Yeah, sorry again about interrupting..." Cal said sheepishly and Sam shrugged.

"Meh, don't care. I was late anyway." Sam said casually and Freddie looked at her and started to say something when she gave him 'the stare'. He instantly abandoned the idea of what he was going to say and Sam nodded at him. I sweatdropped and Cal raised an eyebrow at Alex.

"Seem familiar?" He said and Alex just scowled.

"Well then, we must get going. Cal's parents and family's gonna get worried. And Marcus might steal the room he wants." Alex said shooing Cal out the door before the rest of us could say anything.

"Well that was bizarre." I said after they left and Sam and Freddie gave me the 'no duh' look.

* * *

><p><span>Tucker's POV<span>

I was just watching TV when Sam and Danny burst in. Well, more like Sam burst in and Danny was pushed. Anyway, they came in and Sam sighed with relief. Danny plopped down on the couch next to me and started massaging his foot.

"What happened...?" I asked warily and Sam sighed.

"Well, we decided to go exploring, we found ourselves interrupting the rehearsal of iCarly-" Sam started but I cut her off.

"Waiwaiwai, what? You saw the iCarly gang? That's right, they live just down the hall from us!" I said happily and both of them looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? I watch iCarly. Problem?" I asked and they just smiled and rolled their eyes.

**That's a wrap! Not much of a cliffhanger, huh? ^^;;**

**Danny: It wasn't a cliffhanger at all...**

**Me: Well sorry if my hand hurts from constantly typing!**

**Danny: It's okay, I forgive you.**

**Me: Smarty Pants gets no thanks.**

**Danny: Wow.**

**Me: Just shut up. Review thanks you me.**


	4. Trouble at Groovy Smoothie

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, life has been giving me lemons, so now I've been throwing them back violently because life should give you something better than worthless fruit. Like money. And people with functioning brains. That would be great. And on top of that, my mouse keeps malfunctioning. For no reason. Anyway, Phantom-Stelo, you are one of my reoccurring reviewers! You have my love! Yey! Dannyphantomcrazyfangirl, I responded in review form, but I'll just say here too that I am continuing this story. And just as a side note, I have been writing all the plans for this chapter for a week now on a piece of notebook paper along with the chapter 5 page, which I still need to finish. I started it in Math last Friday and I still have half of the plot to finish. Another note, this chapter takes place a day after the last one, making this one a Sunday so my next chapter can be a school day. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, iCarly, or any other references I may make.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam M.'s POV<strong>

Ah shopping, something I rarely enjoy. Unless it's for costumes, Halloween, or more make-up. The dark Gothic kind. Not that pretty pink crap, gag me with a spoon. Anyway, that's what we are doing today. Just shopping. And by we, I mean me of course, Danny, Tucker, and Jazz. It was pretty hard to convince the boys to come, so we had to do some baiting. Like telling Danny we would be stopping for food an telling Tucker we would be stopping at the tech store. Of course, they jumped on this opportunity as soon as me and Jazz told them. Not hard to trick boys, not hard at all.

We'd visited the tech shop first and I have to admit, they had some pretty cool stuff in there. We all bought some inconspicuous ear phone things to use to communicate instead of the way more obvious Fenton Phones. If we used those, things would not be good. No matter what happened, either people would be jumping on us to get them or our secret would be revealed. Tucker bought a new PDA just in case while we all got new cell phones for more obvious reasons.

After the tech shop, we just drifted around the shopping center, finally landing in front of a store called, much to the boys' dismay, Build-A-Bra. Of course me and Jazz wanted to go in, the boys, not so much. We finally dragged them in and I locked them in a changing room. Danny couldn't phase out because he would give away his secret and they couldn't pick the lock I had put on the door because me and Jazz would switch off watch. After we both built some very beautiful bras, we let them out. They both tumbled out, panting and clammy. Danny was clammier than usual, which is very clammy. After we paid for the bras and walked out, Tucker dropped to the ground and started kissing it passionately, like a car sick person getting out of a car. We sweatdropped as Danny heaved Tucker up and we moved on.

Now we found ourselves in front of a novelty shop, the kind that you find novelty items in. Cheap chatchkas. Well, we walked in out of boredom and what were we to find when we walked through the doorway? You guessed it. Danny Phantom merchandise, everywhere. And I mean _every where._ There was hats on racks beside shirts and sweatshirts. There were posters and life size cutouts near the back. Of course, we were just sitting there gaping, not like out of town yokels, but like people that were just dumbfounded. Danny shook his head and started muttering something while Tucker snorted, but we all knew he was jealous, as always. I wasn't all that shocked, yet it was a bit creepy to find posters of me _kissing _Danny. Jazz was giggling, she was obviously enjoying our reactions. After a couple minutes of staring, we just left the shop, not speaking a word, yet knowing exactly what we were all thinking.

By then, it was mid-afternoon and we were pretty wiped, and hungry. We then noticed a cute little shop with a G symbol on the door.

"Groovy Smoothie, huh?" I said, acknowledging the sign and everyone snapped their attention to where I was pointing. Jazz looked to the rest of us.

"Wanna take a rest from our little shopping excursion? After this we could maybe hit one more shop, or just go back to the apartment." She proposed and we all nodded. Danny started for the shop and pulled on the door.

"Huh? What the..." He muttered, continuing to try and pull the door open. I snorted, he can be a bit oblivious sometimes.

"Uh, it's push, genius." I chuckled, coming up behind him and pushing the door open. I brushed past him and I could tell his face was burning, mine was on the verge of going red myself. Good thing it didn't or this moment would be more awkward than it already was.

* * *

><p><strong>Maddie's POV<strong>

Ever since the kids went out earlier for some shopping me and Jack have been sitting around the apartment with nothing to do. Normally, if we were still at Fenton Works, we would be down in the lab working with Danny on his fighting skills or improving our technology. Now, since we were "normal parents", we couldn't do that stuff. We could, but we would blow our cover and it wouldn't be only bad for Danny, it would affect all of us. In more ways than one. I shifted my mind off that thought, worrying doesn't fix anything. It just makes everything worse, at least that's my understanding.

I just mulled over my thoughts while my husband continued to inhale is fudge, I swear I don't know how that man isn't diabetic or dead or something along those lines. I then heard a crash from outside in the hallway, maybe in another apartment. I instantly stood up, battle ready because of my ghost fighting reflexes that are very well honed by the way. Jack shot up next to me, whipping a small Fenton gadget out of his back pocket. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, how did that get in there? Heh...heh...heh..." He laughed nervously and I just shook my head, that man...

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer's POV <strong>

Crap, another fallen sculpture. This one just won't stay straight. My Easter Egg made of trash just hates me so much. I put tons of plaster and Gorilla Glue, the strongest stuff in the art world, and it still won't stay together. Last time it caught up in flames, what a surprise. Well this time it just fell over, no explosions, no falling apart, no flames, it just fell over all pathetic like. It was sad really.

After the crash my little sister came rushing down the stairs, followed by her little friends, the usual ones.

"Oh my god, Spencer, are you okay?" She ran up to me, worry in her voice. She looked to the egg-shaped heap of trash by my feet. "What the heck is that?" She asked sounding very disgusted.

"It looks like my house, maybe cleaner..." Sam said while staring at the pile intently. Freddie gave her one of those 'Wooow...impressive...' looks while Carly just ignored it all together.

"Spencer, we're going to the Groovy Smoothie so when I get back, this should be cleaned up." My little sister said, grabbing her coat and walking out the door, friends at her heels. I sighed, why do I let her boss me around...

I started picking up the bits of my sculpture when I got bored. I remembered that those kids that were here yesterday said something about being on this hall.

"Maybe I should meet the new neighbors..." I said in a very un-Spencerish way. I just gathered up all of the trash in my arms and shoved it in the poor trashcan. I then changed my shirt and walked into the elevator and pressed the lobby button.

When I got down to the lobby I walked up to the nasty doorman, Lewbert. He turned his face to me so I could see his wart, gross.

"Whaddaya want?" He shouted at me in his weird scratchy voice. I forced a smile and opened my mouth to speak when two people came running down the stairs.

"LEWBERT WE HEARD A CR-Oh hello." The woman said. She had ginger colored hair and purple eyes but was not smiling. She looked slightly worried while, I was assuming her husband, was standing next to her downing a bag of fudge.

"Uh, hi, I'm Spencer. You must be the new neighbors, right?" I asked in an awkwardly polite way. The woman smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm M-Jennifer. Jennifer. And this is my husband..." Jennifer covered her hand with her mouth. "Bob..." She said while laughing slightly. I didn't acknowledge the giggling and just extended my hand. The overweight man took it and shook it, leaving fudge on my hands. I smiled and wiped it off on my pants. His wife flushed and gave me the "please excuse him," look. I smiled while Lewbert just gave one of his odd screams and ran into his office. We all sweatdropped as he continued to scream in his office.

"Well, do you want to come to our place for a bit Spencer?" Jennifer asked politely and I nodded quickly, much like a bobble head on caffeine. She smiled and moved her hand toward the elevator.

"Shall we?" She said and I nodded while her husband leaped into the elevator.

"We shall." I said with a weird skip and I hopped into the elevator after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie's POV<strong>

I pushed open the door of the Groovy Smoothie and held it open for Carly who smiled and gave me the "Not gonna happen, bucko. But good shot anyway," look. I sighed and started to close the door when the meat lover came up behind me and shoved me into the door, keeping it open in the process. I sighed louder and closed the door behind me as I followed the two girls to a nearby table.

I then spotted those kids from yesterday with a couple others, must be living in the same apartment. I saw the brown-haired kid motion for the others to lean in closer and he muttered something I couldn't make out to them. They all nodded while the African American kid started tapping around on a shiny new PDA. The blonde sighed and said something which made the brown haired kid blush, she didn't notice it though. No one noticed it except for the older girl sitting across from him. She smiled softly at him and ruffled his hair, which made him blush deeper and start to smack her hand out of his hair. I heard him mutter something that sounded like "Stupid jazz..." and I just stared at the group, slightly confused.

I then saw a hand with black nails pass over my field of vision a few times and I jumped, coming back down to Earth.

"Look who decided to join us." Sam said sarcastically and I just rolled my eyes. I took a sip of the smoothie in front of me, guess Carly already paid. I knew it was Carly because Sam wouldn't have any money to save her life.

I looked back over to the other group, just in time to see a small blue wisp of air come out of the spiky haired boy's mouth. He jumped slightly while the older girl patted him on the back. He scowled and ran off to the boy's bathroom while the rest of them just glumly sipped their smoothies as if something undesirable was about to happen.

I then jumped at the sound of someone yelling and a quick flash of light. Apparently Carly and Sam saw it too, from the shocked expressions.

"What was that...?" Carly asked slowly and me and Sam shrugged, slowly turning back around to try to spot the source of the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Heehee cliffy, bad writer, bad writer. Sorry this update is so overdue. I've had to concentrate on other things, including other stories that I haven't published yet. This chapter was actually meant to have more in it but if I put all the stuff I wanted to in, this thing would be over 4,000 words ^^;; I guess I just couldn't fit it all I wanted to into just one measly chapter. Oh well, I promise the next update won't be so overdue, since today's Thursday this'll probably get updated this weekend, next weekend tops. REVIEW THANKS YOU ME!<strong>


	5. Smoothie Smackdown

**O_O This is WAY too overdue...I so sowwy you few very awesome people that actually READ this crap. You are totally amazing, you truly are. I'm not a kiss-up, I'm just sugar-coating the truth a bit. Not too much because that'd be lying. I still wuv you guys, and that's not sugar coating~ BTW, have some sugar! *throws random sugar bits in the air* YEY!**

**Phantom-Stelo: L. O. FREAKING. L. I nearly peed myself at baby Danny eats a bug XD**

**DaniFenton-Phantom123: Thank you! I'm glad that you're putting me on alert as well as favorite!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on iGo Ghost...<strong>_

_I looked back over to the other group, just in time to see a small blue wisp of air come out of the spiky haired boy's mouth. He jumped slightly while the older girl patted him on the back. He scowled and ran off to the boy's bathroom while the rest of them just glumly sipped their smoothies as if something undesirable was about to happen._

_I then jumped at the sound of someone yelling and a quick flash of light. Apparently Carly and Sam saw it too, from the shocked expressions._

_"What was that...?" Carly asked slowly and me and Sam shrugged, slowly turning back around to try to spot the source of the light._

**Freddie's POV**

"Well whatever it was, I have a feeling it's not going to be pretty..." I said, acting on instinct. I thought that it was maybe good, yet it probably had to do with something not good. I knew for one thing, it was probably something my mom wouldn't think was 'safe'.

I thought about it a bit more, what would the light have come from? Well, it could have been faulty wiring. I don't think T-Bo really cared enough, yet that light was too other-worldly to be just bad wiring. I don't think urinals suddenly light up like in those bad Sci-Fi movies so that's out. Maybe it had to do with that Cal kid, he did have that strange wisp come out of his mouth. It wasn't _that_ cold in here, even though T-Bo doesn't really care about heating either. Maybe it was Danny Phantom, he was known for flashes of light and stuff. And didn't his ghost sense come out in a blue wisp...? No, it can't be...

Just as I was wondering about that Cal kid's wisp, Danny Phantom flew straight out of the boy's bathroom and right out the door of the Groovy Smoothie. Okay, apparently choice D was correct, ding ding. Carly gasped as light blushes formed on her cheeks and Sam just sat there, smoothie straw hanging out of her mouth. I saw that Alex kid watch Phantom fly out the door and I didn't see her facial expression, but she didn't seem as surprised as everyone else around her by the back of her head. Neither did the rest of the people at her table. Except for Cal who was somewhere else right now. Well isn't this a little interesting kiwinkydink.

Phantom then fell through, yes through, the door of the smoothie shop and landed on his back, ouch. I heard him swear under his breath and get back up to face a giant metal thing that looked like it fell straight out of episode VII of Galaxy Wars, Revenge of Nug Nug.

"Well whelp, even though you saved the world, you're still no match for me." The giant, floating heap of metal sneered, raising a laser attached to his arm. The ghost kid smirked.

"Oh, I guess I'm just a little rusty. Just like you're about to be!" Danny Phantom reached for a glass of water that was conveniently on a table right next to him and threw it at the metal ghost, making his circuits short out.

"Whoa! He's shorting out!" I shouted even though it was completely obvious to anyone who was watching. Sam rolled her eyes at me and punched me in the arm.

"No duh, Captain Nub. You don't have to be a geek to figure that one out." I scowled at her as she crossed her arms, she obviously was feeling triumphant about that last statement. Carly completely ignored us, she was fully immersed in the battle going on before us. She was continuing to blush, she apparently had a crush on Phantom. Or the floating pile of welding scraps. Yet I have a feeling she was more attracted to the ghost/human teen and not the auto parts sale with ghost powers.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

Oh God, Skulker's really mad now. I think dumping water on him was a good idea at the time, but right now it's really coming back to bite me. The hunter reared on me, malicious grin plastered n his face. Oh crap.

He fired is last working missile at me and I rolled away, spy style. This, of course, made the fangirls swoon and I think one fainted. I ran into one girl's leg and she started squealing like a pig that had it's tail cut off, but in a creepy fangirl way and not in a OMG-I'M-IN-SO-MUCH-FREAKING-PAIN way. Before she could lay a single finger on me I turned intangible and sunk through the floor, making her stamp her foot in frustration. I could practically see the smoke fuming out of Sam's ears and Tucker was on the verge of exploding but he didn't because he knew the result. Jazz was trying to make him stop by putting his baseball cap over his mouth because if he got hurt, she'd probably get dragged down with him.

I snapped my focus off my friends and back onto Skulker who was advancing on me, fists up and anger flaring. I almost thought he was threatening for a second, but I shook the thought off. I looked to my belt and whipped out a Fenton Thermos and spun it around in my fingers, just for effect. I heard the intense screaming of the crazed fans and then I heard another clunk as another girl fainted and fell off of her stool. I winced, I bet that hurt.

Right before Skulker took advantage of my distraction, I sucked him up in the thermos and capped it quickly, breathing a silent sigh of relief. Before the fangirls got me I flew out of the shop and turned intangible. I entered the bathroom from the other side and turned back into Danny, no wait Cal. I went to the mirror to make sure my disguise was still intact and I walked casually out of the bathroom as if nothing had happened.

I was instantly smothered in fangirls as I walked out of the little ghost kid's room and I panicked for a second, was I just seeing things when I made sure that my disguise was still there? Apparently I was still 'Cal' because right when the fans got a look at me, the sneered in disgust and got off me before, I quote, "I contaminated them with my non-Phantomness". Wow, I've had a lot of insults thrown at me, but this one was a total new one.

I sat down next to my friends and casually fixed my spiky hair, it had gotten a bit messed up when the fangirls glomped me without looking first. I did a quick scan, Tucker was closing his eyes and trying to suppress a laugh, Jazz was holding his hat over his face, and Sam was steaming like a crab. I nearly chuckled myself but I knew that, boyfriend or not, I'd get a nice kick in the nuts from Sam if I did.

"Well, that was interesting." I said nonchalantly. Sam nodded tersely and Tucker doubled over, not making a sound. Sam sent him a dangerous look and he straightened up immediately and Jazz put his hat tightly over his mouth again. I sidled myself away from Sam when she wasn't looking and I just put my head down and sipped my smoothie. Then Jazz saved all our butts when she said,

"Should we go home now?" Right before any of us could respond, those iCarly kids plopped down in the open seats and looked at us. Carly was smiling at me and the rest of us. Freddie was studying me in a way that was really making me uncomfortable. Their Sam on the other hand was casually sipping her smoothie.

"'Sup?" She said through a mouthful of smoothie. Jazz laughed nervously, our Sam shot her a death glare while Tucker looked at her with pleading eyes. I completely ignored her and put all of my attention on that Freddie kid, he was starting to creep me out.

"Well, isn't this cozy." Carly said to break the awkward silence. I shrugged and Jazz sighed, we would probably be here longer than expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer's POV<strong>

Our little group made it up to 8-D, should be 8-H, about 5 minutes later. I followed Jennifer and Bob into their apartment and when I got in, it was obvious that they hadn't lived there long. Nothing was really moved around, there wasn't much furniture in there, but there was something on the table. It was a strange green and silver...

Before I got the chance to pick it up, Jennifer snapped it up and smiled innocently, I guess it was something I wasn't supposed to look at. Or maybe they were hiding something...

I shooed that thought away, Dad said it's always bad to expect the worst of people. I just pretended like I didn't see it in the first place and sat down on the couch next to Bob.

"So, you guys, what's your last name?" I asked out of the blue. I saw their muscles tense. Bob looked frantically around the room.

"Uh..." Bob started. He looked to the wall and saw a dent in the wall, weird. "Dentin. Yes, Dentin..." I saw Jennifer breathe a sigh of relief. I guess they did have something to hide...

Just as I was about to say something, 4 kids walked into the apartment chatting up a storm. They saw me and instantly stopped. I studied them real quick, I noticed that those Cal and Alex kids were there. There were a couple others I didn't recognize. One was an African American and the other was a tall red head, obviously the oldest. Cal waved awkwardly and Alex shot me a peace sign, how original. At least the thought counts. We all stood there, sitting in my case, for a few minutes until things started getting more tense.

"I guess I should get going, gotta clean up the apartment..." I got up and walked out of the door, waving without looking behind me. I closed the door and hopped over to my apartment and opened the door. I jumped into the couch, making it creak. Oops. It broke. Oh well.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? PWEASE REVIEW THANKS YOU ME! :P Also, random question of the day...MINT TRIVIA! What's my favorite episode of iCarly? HINT: Butter sock...nubs...stealing...heads...elephants...screaming...and I'm watching it right now even though that won't help you. :P Oh yeah, biggest hints..."RANDOM JUMPING!" "Messin With Rupert!" "BOWELS!" Now you really should be able to figure it out. REEEVVIIIIEEWW for cookies! Cause cookies are good, yes they really are.<strong>


	6. School Insanity: It's Just The Morning!

**Grr...the god, of should I say devil, of writers block has cursed me. Oh well, at least I'm fighting the curse now. I also had like a project in every subject except Math dumped on me a couple weeks ago, thank God that's over. Oh yeah, happy late Halloween and Thanksgiving, they were probably better than mine.**

** Well, now I'm here and ready for more randomness. In this chapter, it'll skip a day from the last one, making it a Monday. You know what that means...SCHOOL TIME! :D Danny, Sam, and Tucker are 15 like Carly, Sam, and Freddie. That would make Jazz a Senior, right? Oh well she is now if she wasn't. :P I'm going to skip all the people talking this time, sad right? Pfft, like you people miss it. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Danny Phantom. The absolutely lovely Butch Hartman does and so does the mostly-lovely Nick and Viacom. If you people sue me, all you'll get is a total of _maybe_ 65 cents or so, depending on how much change I've got at the bottom of my purse. Otherwise I'm flat broke, no use coming to me for money boys. I also do not own iCarly, it belongs to the amazing Dan Schneider as well as the semi-amazing Nick and Viacom. Wow, they own everything. :P**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam M.'s POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning feeling absolutely awful, I guess staying up all night telling really cheesy ghost stories wasn't such a good idea. No matter how funny or ironic it was, we probably should have stopped at least at 1 AM or when Tucker passed out at the most. Oh well, already done, no fixing the past.

I felt the light burning through my closed eyelids; I was starting to miss my old room with the thick, black curtains. I pulled my pillow around my head and rolled over in an attempt to block out all noise and light. With one hand I pulled the covers up as high as they would go while the other kept a hold on my pillow shield. I sighed in proud content, snuggling into my lumpy mattress.

Suddenly I felt a sharp poke on my left side. I jumped, well raised, slightly and yelped quietly. I heard quiet snickering and I sat up, bottom lip out angrily and eyes narrowed. My purple eyes met green ones as they unnatural chocolate-head put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. I sighed angrily and pulled my legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"It's almost time for school ya know." Danny said, pointing at the digital clock on my bedside table. It read 7:30, at least I had about a half hour before we had to hop in the car.

"Okayyy..." I groaned, shooing the halfa out. I closed the door behind him, more like slammed, and slumped over to my dresser. I yanked my shirts drawer open and picked one out without looking at it. I threw my PJ's off and put the shirt on. I threw my closet doors open and jerked a pair of jeans down, not paying attention to the other clothes that had come down with them. I slid the jeans on, a pair of socks, and some of my trademark combat boots.

I ran downstairs to be greeted by a groggy Jazz, a grumpy Tucker, a cheery Mrs. Fenton, a quiet Mr. Fenton, and Danny who was having a very intense stare down with a piece of toast. I will never get that boy as long as I live. Mrs. Fenton bobbed up to me happily, holding out a bowl of cereal. Bran. Great. I took the bowl and sat down at the table across from Tucker and next to Jazz.

I glanced at the red head, she looked seriously beat. Her hair was slightly messy and she had dark circles around her eyes. She probably stayed up even later after our little storytelling session studying. That sounds like Jazz.

Tucker was mumbling to himself. I guess he was still a bit ticked about us just letting pass out and not bother to wake him up, something like that at least.

Danny was staring curiously at his toast, unblinking. He narrowed his eyes as if in a mental conversation with the crusty bread. He has always had a problem with toast, probably some bad childhood memory. I sure have plenty of those myself.

Mr. Fenton was dead silent. That's really weird for him, really weird. He was staring at his empty plate with a blank, zoned out expression. I only saw him like this once before and he was in a state of heavy concentration. Serious mojo. It was almost some kind of zen, hippy-dippy kind of thing.

Mrs. Fenton was gliding around the room, cleaning things up, doing dishes, handing out food, all that normal motherly stuff. She wasn't usually this mom-like, I guess she was trying her hardest to be an average mom. She was doing a pretty good job of it to from the looks of things, for her at least.

I stared at my bran cereal for a second and decided I wasn't all that hungry. We had lunch somewhat early in the day anyway, I would survive. I shoved my bowl at Tucker who dipped the unused spoon in sleepily and missed his mouth, spilling brown flakes and white milk all down the front of his day-glo yellow shirt. He groaned and wiped it up sloppily with a napkin.

Jazz's head was rolling around on her shoulders lazily. She looked just about ready to let her face take a nice swim in her Cheerios. Remind me to never pull an all-nighter, ever. I poked the red head who instantly sprang up, eyes flickering open.

"Huhwazzah?" She exclaimed, looking around with a mildly surprised look on her face. I face palmed, she was totally wiped.

"Jazz. Hello. Earth to Jazz. It's time for school." Danny said slowly and clearly, waving his hand in front of her face to try and attract her attention. I decided to let my boyfriend deal with his sister and I walked over to the corner where we kept all of our school bags. I picked up my new black purse-like schoolbag that had little silver dots all over it. Danny walked up behind me -guess he abandoned the attempt at trying to wake up Jazz- and picked up his bright green backpack, maybe not the best of ideas if there was a time where he really didn't want to be spotted, oh well.

Tucker slumped over to the bag corner and bent over for his red Case-it binder and brown backpack when his hat fell off. He groaned impatiently and picked up all of his things; he slapped his hat on, put the shoulder strap of his binder over his shoulder and slung his backpack over the same shoulder. He looked just about to collapse under all the weight on that one side so he shifted his backpack onto his other shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief.

Jazz reached for her coffee cup and took a gulp so big, I was almost sure she was going to dump the whole thing on herself. She shot up in her chair like a rocket and smiled at all of us brightly as she picked up her aqua tote bag and ran off into the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup.

"Well that was sure a heck of a mood swing." I commented, Danny and Tucker nodded slowly, still staring at the chair that Jazz had been occupying just seconds ago.

After Jazz was done in the bathroom, Mr. Fenton had magically come out of his state of silence.

"Hey kids, want me to drive you?" He asked brightly, jingling the set of brand new car keys. 4 sets of eyes widened and me and the rest of Team Phantom exchanged looks. We all silently decided that it was probably not the best idea to argue with him, so we obliged.

"Alright then kids, let's go!" The fat man said happily, heading for the door. "Bye Mads!" He called, stepping out of the door, me and the other school-goers following him somewhat glumly. We all knew what was ahead and it couldn't be good. Ignoring all speed limits, red lights, and certain laws of physics, here we come.

Just as we were about to take a turn down the hall to the elevator, the iCarly kids and that older guy -Spencer, right?- came out of apartment 8-C. I saw Danny breathe a silent sigh of relief, he was probably thinking the same thing I was thinking.

"Oh hello there." Spencer said casually. Carly smiled and waved, Freddie gave a small wave with no facial expression, their Sam on the other hand nodded with one hand grasping a huge chicken leg, the other in her mouth as she was licking all of the sauce off of it. Lovely.

"'Sup?" She said loudly, mouth full of chicken. I could almost see the drool welling up in Tucker's mouth. I, on the other hand, was completely revolted since I'm ultra-recyclo-vegetarian. Danny was snickering and Jazz was looking down, trying not to laugh. They just loved it when I got all riled up and Tucker got all drooly. (**A/N: Yes, it is a word even though Google Chrome says it's not.)**

"Oh hey Spencer! This is my boy Da-Cal!" Danny's dad stuttered out, clapping Danny on the back rather hard. Ah, father son bonding. How painful.

"I believe we've met," Spencer said, smiling widely. He eyed the whole group. "I've met everyone except for green hat and carrot-top." Jazz scowled, ha ha.

"Oh well this is my sister Jenna..." Danny said slowly, making sure that he was saying the correct name. He gestured to Jazz. "And this is my best friend T-Marcus..." I knew he mentally kicked himself for that one as he gestured to Tucker. I bet they think Danny's family has a stuttering problem or speech impediment of some kind now. I wouldn't be too surprised if they did.

"O-Okay...anyway, do you kids want a ride to school?" Spencer asked happily and my spirits rose about as high as a goth person's spirits would go. Right when I was about to explode, Carly poked him.

"Spencer," I heard her whisper trying to be as quiet as possible so we couldn't hear, I guess that failed. "I don't think there's enough room in your car for 8 people!" She hissed, I'm sad to say it- well think it- but she's right. The only vehicle that could fit that many people would be the Fenton RV, or that new van we got when we all moved to Seattle.

Just as my mind thought that, almost as if he read my mind, Jack answered my thoughts.

"You kids could ride with us!" He offered jubilantly, swinging his car keys on his finger until they fell off clumsily. He bent down to pick them up and stuffed them in his back pocket. I heard Sam, Freddie, and Tucker snicker while Jazz and Danny groaned silently, Carly shrugged, Spencer nodded, Jack beamed, and I used all of my self control to not bite my fingernails nervously. We were about to get in a car with Jack driving. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't be this freaked out, but the more people in the car, the more likely we are to crash with Mr. Fenton driving. It's weird logic, but it works.

"Okay then! Kids, follow me!" Jack exclaimed, speed walking to the elevator as fast as his nubby legs could take him. I heard everybody except for him and the iCarly gang groan, we all knew how this was going to turn out. I heard Spencer call out something to us and closed his apartment door behind him. I barely heard him because I was deafened by the feeling of impending doom.

We stepped in the elevator and Jack click the button labeled Lobby while my friends and I stood completely silent and still. I could feel the iCarly gang's eyes boring into the back of our disguised heads. I suddenly felt a poke on my left arm and I whipped my head around to see the blonde haired one all up in my bubble.

"Hey, why are you all still?" She asked slowly and quietly. I cupped my hands around her ear and put my mouth to my hands.

"You'll find out soon enough..." I whispered somewhat vaguely. She gave me a funny look and stepped away from me. She whispered something to Carly who sent us all a weird look. Freddie whispered something to the two girls and they just shook their heads. Freddie turned his back to them, looking slightly hurt but covering it with annoyance, and crossed his arms indifferently. If I wasn't petrified, I would have snorted.

The elevator doors slid open and we all walked past the front desk and out the doors, ignoring the screaming Lewbert. That man seriously needs help and lots of it.

Jack rushed over to the van and pressed what he thought was the unlock button on his keys. It turned out to not be unlock, but alarm. Boy, this morning just keeps getting better and better. Danny groaned again, much more audibly this time, but Mr. Fenton was too busy fiddling with the keys, trying to shut the alarm off to notice.

Finally the alarm stopped and the doors unlocked with a click, thank heaven. We slid the dark blue doors open and we all took a seat. The iCarly gang sat in the middle three seats, Jazz sat up front next to her father while me, Danny, and Tucker stepped over the heads of the iCarlies with few injuries into the back. Me and Mr. Ghost Boy took the window seats while poor Tucker had to sit in the middle. I bet he's getting used to it by now.

After a few minutes of silent, insane driving -excluding a few incoherent mumblings- Mr. Fenton spoke up to break the silence.

"Do you kids want me to turn on the radio and see what tunes they have?" He asked, taking one hand off the wheel and turning around to face us. I saw Danny's face go slightly red and heard a few giggles from the seats in front of us. We swerved a couple lanes over and Jazz grabbed ahold of the wheel for the fifth time this morning and put us back in the right lane. I heard a couple sighs of relief, that was one more adrenaline rush I didn't need.

"Sure." Sam replied and Mr. Fenton smiled goofily as usual.

"Alrighty then! Let's see what we have here..." Mr. Fenton turned back around to face the road and turned the radio on.

"_This is Amity Radio, I'm Harriet Chin, reporting._" The familiar voice came blasting through the small, low quality speakers. Everyone except for the confused iCarlies froze, guess we forgot to change the station, huh? I felt the car swerve again because Jack had lost control of the wheel again due to shock. Jazz straightened us out again, but I caught a glimpse of her face and she looked pretty shocked. Here we go.

"Oh crud..." I heard Danny mutter, along with a few not-as-nice words. Tucker was as stiff as a soldier, looking straight ahead with a rather blank expression. I couldn't see Jazz's expression right now, but I could easily guess what it looks like.

The iCarlies on the other hand looked rather confused. Freddie was eyeing everyone skeptically as if his eyes were lie detectors, I was starting to believe they were by that look he was giving Danny. Sam was gazing at the radio, looking somewhat deep in thought. Or maybe just savoring the taste of the chicken she just finished, who knows. Carly looked confused, yet very interested in the broadcast. I wonder why...

"_First up on today's news, the mysterious disappearance of town superhero, savior of the world,_" Before the reporter could even finish her sentence, I knew how it was going to end. "_Danny Phantom._" I found myself mouthing the name of my boyfriend's alter ego at the same time as the reporter said it without noticing until I already had. I watched said halfa slide down deeper in his seat, he must be embarrassed to have his name on the radio _again_.

"_Or otherwise known as Danny Fenton, son of the family of ghost hunters. They too have also mysteriously vanished along with his girlfriend Sam Manson and best friend and Mayor of Amity Park, Tucker Foley. There has only been one report of the ghost teen's whereabouts, he was last seen yesterday in a small smoothie shop, Groovy Smoothie, in Seattle, Washington. His family, friend, or girlfriend have still not been spotted. Sources speculate that the whole group went into hiding together. If you spot any person or persons mentioned earlier, please dial 1-800-123-4567. When we know, you'll know. I'm Harriet Chin, Amity Radio._"

We were all silent as the broadcast ended and flipped to a commercial. I heard Mr. Fenton mutter something that sounded like 'nevermind' and he shut the radio off. Yep, great, great morning. I don't know how it could possibly get any better.

* * *

><p>We finally drove up in front of the school's front doors after a few tense minutes of driving in the car. Mr. Fenton unlocked all of the doors and we all hopped out of the van, muttering thanks on the way out. Right after Danny shut the door and stepped back a few inches, Jack pealed out of the drive and down the street without a second thought, awkward much.<p>

Our little group, or should I say large, walked up to the double doors and pushed them open. The wide hallway was full of kids running around somewhat frantically, opening lockers, hurrying up and down the stairs, trying to get to their classes on time.

I suddenly remembered, we still don't have our lockers, combinations, schedules, heck, we didn't even have last names! Apparently Jazz and Danny's is Dentin thanks to a panic attack and a dent in the wall.

I looked around nervously, hoping to find something to work with; something I could bonk my head on and get amnesia, something like that.

Tucker noticed my frantic search for an alibi and tapped me on the shoulder.

"S-Alex, you okay there? You're acting like a paranoid squirrel that had a double shot of espresso." He whispered to me as inconspicuously as he could manage. Now's not the time for wisecracks, techno geek.

"Of course I'm okay," I started in a low, sour voice. Tucker's facial expression showed me he picked up my sarcasm. "We don't have lockers, schedules, I now know what it's like to have a secret identity, and we don't even have freaking last names! Everything's just _peachy_!" Tucker backed off, not much surprise there. I guess I didn't have to be that cold with him, but he was really asking for it.

Now Danny approached me, at least he knows better than to mess with me when I'm obviously pissed, like I am now. He figured that one out a _long_ time ago.

"Look, Alex, I know you're angry. Let's just walk up to the principal's and get this straight, cool?" He whisper-asked me and I obliged. He just has this calm thing about him that makes it easier to agree with him, or so I've noticed since the Disasteroid. I guess it's just the weight of the secret being taken off his shoulders, he's probably going to lose that edge soon with this new secret. Well, he'll at least have more of an edge than Bad-Luck Tuck over there. Yes, I'm bringing that nickname back now.

We silently broke off from the iCarly gang, they didn't notice at all. I guess they figured we were going to get our schedules and such, which was right so we weren't lying or anything. The four of us trotted over to the door a bit down the hall marked 'Principal Franklin'. Tucker motioned to me and Jazz.

"Ladies first." He said in a mock polite manner that made me want to hurl. I gave him a quick fake smile that said 'Yeah, yeah smart one. Save the bad jokes for circus camp' and pushed the door open by the handle. I walked in with Jazz behind me, then Danny, and then Tucker. All 4 sets of eyes flicked to the desk in the back of the room where a man eating an apple and checking his computer, I was guessing was Principal Franklin, sat.

He turned and saw the four of us, standing there as plain as day, feeling very awkward and out of place.

"Yes?" He asked politely, putting his apple down and scootching his chair up to his desk. He laced his fingers together and stared at us expectantly.

"Uh, Principal Franklin, sir," Danny started, quite pathetically in my book. The principal's eyes locked on to Danny making a small, barely visible bead of sweat form on the side of his face. Oh lighten up Fenton, he doesn't seem that intimidating. "We're new students."

"Ah yes, I was informed that there would be 4 new students arriving today. Dentin comma Cal, is it?" Principal Franklin asked warmly, smile lighting up his face. At that, Danny loosened up a bit and nodded. "And you must be Dentin comma Jenna, correct?" He asked, acknowledging Jazz this time. "It says on your papers that you've received top marks in all of your classes and will be taking AP courses this year. Good job, Miss Dentin." He said with another warm smile, making Jazz blush and beam sheepishly.

He then looked to me, oh no. I sure hope I have a last name down on my papers...

"And I'm guessing you are Miss...Miss..." His brow furrowed in concentration and confusion, that can't be a good sign. "I'm sorry but I don't think I can pronounce this." He said with a small laugh, showing me the official looking paper. Next to Alex there was a very weirdly spelled last name. I moved my eyes across the paper to make it look like I was searching for my name still. I then decided on how I should pronounce it.

"Schlurachts. It's pronounced Sh-lur-ats." I said slowly and clearly, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Geez Mr. and Mrs. F, where'd ya think that one up? The principal gave a tiny nod, smiled at me, and looked to Tucker.

"And that would make you Marcus Little." **(****A/N: *shot for Suite Life On Deck reference* Lol.) **Principal Franklin inclined his head to Tucker, who nodded quickly and as convincingly as he could. For some reason I think I've heard that name somewhere before... "Well, here are you schedules, lockers, school maps, everything you'll need to get you started. I hope you enjoy Ridgeway!" He shoved small stacks of paper at each of us and shooed us out of his office.

"Well, that was interesting wasn't it?" Danny said casually. We all replied with eye rolls and snorts, much to be expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally...done...that took me forever and a day to write. Why you ask? IT'S OVER 4,000 WORDS, THAT'S WHY. I love you readers so much I break my back writing longer and longer chapters, so far this is a record for me.<strong>

**Now I bet you're wondering where I got the names from.**

**Danny: Of course they are. *eye roll***

**Me: I don't need your sarcasm...lemme just finish what I was saying first. Anyway, I got Danny and Tucker's first names from a computer game I got addicted to called Ella's Hope. Sam's name is my name, Jazz's name is the name of a jerk on my bus (hahaha. :p), Maddie's name is my mom's name, and Jack's name was just random. XD The last names were even more random. The Fenton's last name came to me when I saw a dent in the wall in my school (Me: "Oh hey look, a dent in the wall. Hey, that rhymes with Fenton. Heh. Heh. :p"), Sam's name comes from this kid in a few of my classes with this weird German last name that keeps getting pronounced wrong or being spelled over the intercom, poor PA system lady. XD And it's obvious where Tucker's came from. I was really bored when I made that one up. XD**

**Danny: ...You suck at making original names seem subtle.**

**Me: Okay buddy, I am DONE with you. *gives Danny staredown* Review or Danny gets a little surprise...*scary eye glint*...**

**Danny: o-o;; Please...please review...**

**Me: Ha ha. I blackmailed you people like the evil writer I am. Mwahaha. Just kidding, I would never hurt Danny. I love him too much. Oops. Fangirl moment?**

**Sam M: Fangirl moment.**

**Me: ...crap. Well, review anyway...**


	7. Not A Chapter

**Um, well, sorry to disappoint, but this is not a chapter.**

**Reading over this again, I have deemed this utterly horrible. I am actually a bit embarrassed I wrote this in the first place. I really have no interest in iCarly at all anymore and if I was going to do anything else with this story, it'd be a complete rewrite. I'm pretty disgusted with my writing in this thing overall.**

**I guess you've probably got the gist already; I'm not continuing this story anymore. I'm putting it up for adoption and will PM anyone interested.**

**So, yeah, sorry about the let down, but I just can't write this story anymore. I completely and utterly appreciate the boatload of follows, faves, and reviews! It really does mean a lot to me, but I just can't write this anymore.**

**I am truly sorry for the inconvenience. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this while it lasted anyway. :T**

**~Mint**


End file.
